


[Podfic] Wondrous Strange

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [10]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Guilt, John Has a Beard, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Revenge, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been kidnapped and drugged - and thus is in Richard in his waking state. In his dreams, he seeks Khan, for Sherlock will use everything in his grasp to find and rescue John again. But there is more to John's captor than even his captor knows, and someone whom Richard has wronged seeks revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wondrous Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wondrous Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144422) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> I am so sorry that I didn't post this last week (or, indeed, yesterday). Real life has caught up with me with a vengeance since the start of the new school year.

Wondrous Strange - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/02j1thjqcwz4m0q/10_Wondrous_Strange.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Hamlet:  
>  Horatio:  
>  O day and night, but this is wondrous strange!
> 
> Hamlet:  
>  And therefore as a stranger give it welcome.  
>  There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,  
>  Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.


End file.
